Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur is an Ankylosaurus-like creature, being about 20 feet tall. Ultimate Humungousaur is more buff and muscular than his pre-evolved form, while having camo green skin instead of tan. He has a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spikes running down the top, which are silver. On the sides of his helmet, there are black ram horns, pointing down. He possesses a dark blue, turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have silver barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barreled missile launchers at will. The outline of the barrel cannon is black and also has a black circle at the center. When not in use, his fingers now support black claws instead of human-like nails. Ultimate Humungousaur wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur In Alien Force, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur looked exactly like Ben's Ultimate Humungousaur, but he had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was also red. In Omniverse, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur has greyish-tan skin instead of green and his spikes are brownish yellow instead of silver. His skin is more detailed, having wrinkled textures like that of modern lizards, but his overall appearance is more techno-organic than in Ultimate Alien. On his limbs, there are exposed metallic plates and tubes that are barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh. Also, the spikes on his evolved Ultimatrix symbol are now vein-like and longer, similar veins appear under the shoulder pads and the top area between the shell and the chest plate. The hourglass symbol is now crooked, being tilted around 30 to 45 degrees clockwise. His helmet is silver with three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a Styracosaurus more than an Ankylosaurus. The from of his helmet has a dark blue mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet. His ram horns are replaced with tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His eyes are outlined in black and are indented further into his head, being surrounded by pale red skin. His mouth consist of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, with has a large yellow fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. He also no longer has black lips. There is now three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet. His chest and torso have less plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. The spike on his chest have been replaced with holes smaller, but similar to Terraspin, having four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle. The shell on his back is larger and instead has a single row of spikes running down its center instead of two rows on the side. The silver outline of the shell fuses with the outline of two shoulder pads, which fracture at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there are three spikes that point towards the torso. There are also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also point towards the torso. There also appears to be two small spikes on the elbow of each arm. Both the shell and shoulder pads have a metallic texture. The mace on his tail has stubbier spikes, which have randomly place vertical lines. The area where the tail meets the mace is also thinner than in Ultimate Alien. There are also visible jugular veins on his neck which are detailed with horizontal lines. When using the cannons, he now has exposed pale red muscles and tissue instead of green. There is also a fifth barrel that replaces the black circle at the center of the barrel cannon. Instead of black, the holes of the barrels are the same color as his eyes and the hourglass symbol on his Ultimatrix, which now has a white outline instead of silver. When not using his barrel cannon, his fingers are now sharper whilst keeping his black claws. His finger knuckles are also more wrinkled. Ultimate Humongousaur 1.PNG|Negative Ultimate Humungousaur in Alien Force Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur is exponentially stronger than full-sized Humungousaur, being strong enough to lift and throw Way Big with ease. He has also proven to be strong enough to flatten the Red Robot's head with a few punches. He could make a giant crater in the ground by punching it, as seen in ''The Final Battle: Part 2''. Ultimate Humungousaur has a very durable shell. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Humungousaur can do a stronger version of Humungousaur's shoulder charge and punch the ground to create large shockwaves. As a result of millions of simulated battles over the millennia, Ultimate Humungousaur's genetic evolution allows him to transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles, which deal major damage. In Omniverse, his hands now spin like real gatling guns when launching the missiles and the color of the bone fragments is now golden. Ultimate Humungousaur's tail has a mace-like structure which can be used as a flail, as shown in his fight with Sir George. Weaknesses Ultimate Humungousaur lacks his devolved counterpart's ability to change his size, due to the Ultimate aliens being combat-based. His missiles can also be absorbed as seen in A Fistful of Brains. Ultimate Humungousaur is also vulnerable to electricity. History |-|Alien Force = ;Albedo *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Humungousaur. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax's Bioids as an army of Humungousaurs. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ben first used Ultimate Humungousaur in Too Hot to Handle, Ultimate Humungousaur battled P'andor, Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer. *In'' Hero Time, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Overlord. *In ''Where the Magic Happens, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Adwaita. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In Girl Trouble, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Antonio. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated the Red Robot, but Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur takes over Ben's personality. *In Solitary Alignment, Ultimate Humungousaur battled George until they made an agreement. *In Couples Retreat, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Darkstar. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Humungousaur's powers were used twice by Ultimate Ben. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Humungousaur was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse= ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur attacked Ben, and was pinned down by Eye Guy. *In A Fistful of Brains, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Crashhopper and Diamondhead, but was defeated by Feedback. *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Bloxx but was quickly defeated by Atomix. *In And Then There Were None, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur failed to capture No Watch Ben. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Albedo *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first re-appearance) *''Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Couples Retreat'' ;Ultimate Ben *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Breaking News *The Monster at the End of This Book *Remote Control |-|Online Games= *Duel of the Duplicates *TKO *Ultimate Warrior *Ultimatrix Unleashed Video Games Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.png|In Cosmic Destruction humungousaur-icecaves.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ultimate h.jpg|In Punch Time Explosion Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms. But only during a brief period of time during the first level against Vulkanus's Pickaxe minions. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable racer in this game on all consoles. His offensive move is Handy Rockets, where he fires a wave of rockets from his hands, his defensive move is Plated, where he sprouts armor plates on his kart, and his ultimate omni move is called Outta My Way!, where he punches the ground at the back of his kart to speed up. Punch Time Explosion Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's Punch Time Explosion in the game Punch Time Explosion. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen, as well as one of two that appeared in the Alien Force series finale (the other being Ultimate Swampfire). *In Cartoon Network's online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. *Ultimate Humungousaur's shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a Toon Football player and also the third Ultimate Alien in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire second was Ultimate Cannonbolt). *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a Level 10 Exosuit in Project Exonaut. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males